


Honeymoon

by treescape



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Airports, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treescape/pseuds/treescape
Summary: Jack can think of very few places he’d rather be right now.





	Honeymoon

When Jack eases back down into the seat next to Daniel, he bumps their knees together and leans in against Daniel’s shoulder, just to feel the warmth of his husband’s body through the layers of their clothing. Daniel looks up from the magazine he’s been reading, balancing it on his knees, and smiles his thanks when Jack hands over a paper cup of coffee.

“The flight’s been pushed back another hour,” Daniel says after he takes a sip. He returns Jack’s light knee-bump with one of his own. “Looks like we’re not going anywhere anytime soon.”

Jack makes a noncommittal noise. He’d been expecting it; the snowstorm covering the entire east cost had stranded a lot of people in a lot of airports. He looks around at the crowds of tired, grumpy people, and then back at Daniel. The lights glint off his hair and his shirt is riding up just a little, just barely enough to notice. Despite the delay, his face looks happy and relaxed. At least Jack has good company. _Great_ company. The best company.

“Well,” Jack says with a straight face and a serious voice, “I did promise to take you somewhere nice.”

“It’s the honeymoon I always imagined,” Daniel replies easily, and there’s a smile in his voice that hasn’t left since the wedding the day before. It had been a simple affair—heartfelt words spoken before an officiant, a backyard barbeque reception with all of the people who mattered most. It had been everything they’d wanted it to be.

“Only the very best.”

They lapse into a lazy silence. Daniel doesn’t bother to pick up his magazine; he just people watches for a while, his shoulder still pressed up against Jack’s and a small smile on his face.

Jack lets his mind wander a little, staring unseeingly past the sleeping children and the teenagers jostling to charge their phones and the woman across from him who’s listlessly reading a book she’s almost finished. Two weeks in the Bahamas—just him and Daniel and the beach and a very large bed in a very comfortable resort room. Daniel in short little swim trunks. Daniel with sand between his toes as he wanders along the shore. The muscles of Daniel’s back shifting under soft skin as Jack very assiduously applies sunscreen.

“Are you thinking about me in swim trunks or me asking you for help with the sunscreen?” Daniel suddenly asks, his voice pitched low so that only Jack will hear him.

“Why does it have to be either-or?” Jack puts the tiniest bit of affront into his voice. “I’m great at multitasking, Daniel.”

Daniel looks at him out of the corner of his eye. “Well, it might have to wait a bit. _I’m_ thinking about how long we’re going to keep the Do Not Disturb sign on the door when we get there.”

“Absolutely scandalous,” Jack says with a fake-stern shake of his head. Jack should probably not be thinking about that now, too, because they’ve got hours ahead of them before they’re in that resort room. But, well, it’s difficult when Daniel is sitting right beside him, slightly rumpled from how he’s slouched in his seat, his familiar warmth and scent wrapping around Jack. If his mind keeps going in this direction, Jack is going to have an uncomfortable flight.

Though, if his knee didn’t seize up at odd angles and Daniel wasn’t quite so broad in the shoulders…

Daniel nudges him with an elbow to get his attention. “You know airplane bathrooms are too small for both of us.”

Jack shrugs. “Doesn’t mean I can’t think about it.” 

They sit like that for a while longer, and Jack eventually feels the weight of his head drop down to Daniel’s shoulder. Daniel shifts just a little, automatically angling himself into a more comfortable position for Jack.

When Jack wakes up an indeterminate amount of time later, slumped over against Daniel, the shoulder of Daniel’s shirt is slightly damp where Jack’s cheek is pressed against it. Daniel’s reading again, but his hand is resting gently on Jack’s knee, his thumb making soothing sweeps against the denim. Jack can just see out the window of the airport, where snow still falls in heavy flakes.

They're a far cry from the Bahamas, but Jack can think of very few places he’d rather be right now.


End file.
